


Language Barrier

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Asian Character, Drabble, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is not an uncomplicated subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

Ash had been awake for a while, but hadn't stirred even when he had noticed Eiji waking. They were lying tangled on the couch, some of their clothing still unadjusted.

Eiji was looking at him with that wondering look again. That didn't happen so often anymore. Ash let him look, and waited for the question which usually didn't come.

"Do you like it at all?" Eiji asked quietly.

Ash didn't smile, didn't answer, but kissed Eiji's cheek softly. That wasn't the kind of thing Ash Lynx was known to do, but he did it now. It was all the answer he had to give.


End file.
